The Story of Lily Potter (ON HOLD)
by kazoquel4
Summary: Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, is starting her first year at Hogwarts. Everything seems ok- But strange things are happening at Hogwarts. Could there be a new Dark Lord ascending, and is he out to get Harry's daughter?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
**Chapter 1: Diagon Alley**

Lily Potter opened one eye groggily to noises outside in the hall. She got to her feet crossly and stomped over to the door. "JAMES! ALBUS! You woke me up!"

Her brother Albus skidded to a stop in the hallway, panting slightly. "It's not my fault! James-"  
He was interrupted as his elder brother came running from the opposite direction, smacking into him and sending them both crashing to the floor.  
"James took my wand," groaned Albus.  
Lily stepped over her brothers, who were attempting to untangle themselves. She padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her parents were talking. Harry Potter, her father, had the Daily Prophet spread out in front of him.

"New Minister," he was saying. "Jacob Mahoney. I've met him a few times, nice bloke…"

"Just because he's nice doesn't mean he's fit to run the Ministry," said Ginny huffily from her place at the stove. "Fudge seemed nice when you first met him."  
"A bit high-strung, though," Harry agreed. "Pity he turned out an idiot.  
"Morning Mum. Morning Dad," said Lily, taking a seat at the table.

"Oh, good morning dear, I was just going to wake you," said her mother, setting a plate in front of her. "We need to get going soon."  
"Diagon Alley!" proclaimed Albus, skidding to a stop in the doorway. "Morning Mum, Dad."  
"I smell food!" said James, walking past his brother to sit at the table.  
"Good morning to you too," said Ginny, setting two more plates on the table. "Now eat. We're meeting your cousins at eleven, and it's already ten."

"Are Teddy and Victoire coming?"

"They'll probably be snogging in the Leaky Cauldron," snorted James.

"Of course they'll be there, dear," said Ginny, shooting a glare at James. "And I don't want you to bother them, young man."

"Never!" said James, looking scandalized. Albus snickered.

"How long until they get married, do you think?" he said thoughtfully.

"I do hope it's soon," said Lily wistfully. "I just love weddings, and they're so perfect together…"

Harry chuckled. "Don't go pushing them."  
"Never!" said James again. "Hey, Dad…"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can I get a new broomstick?"

"And just what is wrong with the one you have now?" asked Ginny.  
"I'm a Beater!" he said. "I_ need _a new one!"

"We bought you a new one last year," pointed out Harry.

"And your point is…?"

Lily munched on a piece of toast and tuned them out as James launched into a huge speech. James was always asking for a new broom. He was completely obsessed with Quidditch; Dad was rather proud.

Lily had ridden a broom a few times, and she hoped to be on the team one day, but… Well, she wasn't sure if she was good quite good enough yet.

"And _that's_ why I need a new broomstick," he finished, looking proud of himself.

"Eat your eggs," said Ginny.

James pouted and stabbed at his breakfast.

"You don't see your brother asking for a new broom," Ginny continued. Albus was a chaser for the Gryffindor team.

"I'm going to get dressed," Lily said, standing up.

"Yes, well, he's _Albus!_"

"What does that mean?!"  
Lily rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen.

"Right then, James, you're first."  
Ginny held out the pouch of Floo powder. James took a handful and stepped into the fireplace.  
"Diagon Alley!" he said, throwing down the powder. He was swallowed by the emerald flames.

"Albus, you're up."  
Albus grabbed his handful and slouched into the fireplace. "I hate Floo traveling," he muttered. "Diagon Alley!"

"My turn," Lily said, grabbing some of the powder. "Diagon Alley!"

Suddenly Lily felt the world spinning- emerald flames licked her elbows- different grates passed by in a blur-

Then, she was standing in the Leaky Cauldron, James and Albus standing in front of her, arguing, as usual.  
"Oh, shut up," she said, hopping out of the fireplace.

The entrance opened and another family walked in, talking loudly.

"Rose!" Lily exclaimed, rushing over to hug her cousin.

"Lily," laughed the brown haired girl.

Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and smiled at Ron and Hermione, who had walked in behind their children.

"Hey," she said, giving her sister-in-law a hug as Harry stepped out of the fireplace behind her, fixing his glasses and looking rather grumpy.

"Floo traveling," he muttered.

"Harry," said Ron, clapping him on the shoulder. "Nice to see you, mate."

Hermione engulfed Lily in a big hug. "Hello, Lily."  
"Hi Aunt Hermione," said Lily with a smile.

"Can we _go_?" asked James, motioning towards the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Be patient," said Ginny. Harry walked past and tapped the bricks, and soon they were facing a brick archway.  
"Yes!" James hurried in. "See you later!"  
"Don't go down Knockturn Alley!" Ginny shouted after him. He made no sign of having heard. "That boy," she huffed. "He gets it from you," she told Harry crossly, who just grinned cheekily.

"Uncle Harry!"  
Teddy and Victoire squeezed their way through the crowd, arm in arm. Today, Teddy's hair was in a black Mohawk and his eyes were startlingly blue. Victoire pranced next to him, her blond hair drawn up in a simple ponytail; however, she was drawing looks from all the men in the crowd. She grinned radiantly.  
"Lily! Getting your Hogwarts stuff?"  
"Yeah," Lily said with a grin.

"Come on," said Harry, taking his daughter's hand. "We'll meet back up with you guys later."  
They headed through Flourish and Blotts, to Madame Malkin's for robes, and the Apothecary shop before heading to Ollivander's. Lily felt excitement swell up inside of her as they approached the shop; this was it- her very own wand!

Harry pushed the door open and a small bell tinkled overhead as they stepped into the dimly lit shop. The air was stale and dusty, and, as far as she could tell, deserted.

"Mr. Potter," came a voice from the shadows, making Lily jump. "A pleasure, as always."

"Mr. Ollivander," said Harry calmly, a small smile playing on his face at his daughter's reaction.

"And this," said an ancient old man. "Must be your daughter."  
"Yes. This is Lily."  
"Hi," she said shyly.  
Ollivander's face split into a decrepit grin. "Hello, dear girl. I suppose you will be wanting a wand?" he asked, turning back to his desk.

"Yes," said Harry. "Any suggestions?"  
Ollivander chuckled lightly. "I have a few ideas… Hmmm…"  
He looked through the many boxes, his hand trailing over the brown binding. "I remember your wand, Mr. Potter. A tough customer, you were. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. You broke it, did you not?"  
Harry nodded. "It was fixed."  
"I'm impressed," said Ollivander, taking a few boxes from the shelf. Lily was surprised; her father told her lots of stories about his and Uncle Ron's and Aunt Hermione's adventures, but his wand breaking? She had never heard this.

"Here," said Ollivander, handing her a wand. "Yew and unicorn tail. Eleven inches. Very springy."  
Lily took it and gave it a small wave, but Ollivander took it from her.

"No, no… Ebony and phoenix feather, twelve inches, long and swishy."  
She took it but it was immediately snatched out of her hand.  
"No… A tricky customer, eh? Like father, like daughter," he said with a cackle.

They went through wand after wand, but none felt right. Lily was just about to give up when Ollivander handed her another one.

"Hmm… Holly and dragon's heartstring, eleven inches, strong and whippy."  
Lily felt a warmth spread through her arm. She waved the wand and a bright light erupted out of it, illuminating the shop with a white light.

"Oh, well done!" said Ollivander happily, shielding his eyes. Harry smiled at her as the wand was wrapped up.

Ollivander handed her the wand as Harry dug through his pocket for the money. "You'll be a powerful wizard," Ollivander said.

Lily took the box. "Thank you," she said politely.

Ollivander regarded her for a moment longer before straightening up. "Yes…" he muttered. "Very powerful indeed. Thank you, Mr. Potter," he said, accepting the money. "Good day."

"You too, Mr. Ollivander."  
"Oh, and Mr. Potter," he said as they were making their way out the door. "Know that you are always welcome in my shop."  
And with that, the door shut behind them with a light thump.

**A/N: Right, I had some of this written on another site, but it was never finished. I'm changing a few things in this version, though. Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know if you liked it; it definitely encourages me to write! Just go down, right a few words, and press review… Did it? Good!  
Thanks everyone, I should have the next chapter up soon!  
: ) Kayla**


End file.
